Abnormal Unit
by Typical.Story.Teller
Summary: A guy from our reality finds himself in the Stargate universe for an unknown reason. What to do? The new land is new opportunities. (self-insert, light MS, AU, POV)
1. Insertion

I had been an person who lived a normal life until something happened to me. Don't know why, but I've become a self-insert transported to the Stargate's universe. There I am a regular slave under the rule of a lesser goa'uld whose name is Khaoyk.

Meanwhile, my new name is Garsan. Our planet called Victoria. It's a mining colony here. Everyone must work in the mines getting naquadah for the lord.

Gues we are lucky because Khaoyk is very lazy to terrorize the planet population. We have a lot of time without suffering and total control.

After the conclusion was clear, and after I accepted reality, I started developing an escape strategy. I can be free. Just need never give up.

How unfortunate that Khaoyk's militaries -- the Jaffa warriors -- decided to make some fun of me. They took me from the slave camp to forbidden ruins.

Now I am wondering in this manless place trying to survive. It was said that the ruins originated from demons. As far as I can see, it is simply an abandoned city where sings of developed technologies may be recognized.

Common legend tells about demonic age. Perhaps Khaoyk destroyed Victoria's civilization in the past. That's the way of Goa'uld: conquer humans, restrict scientific knowledge, make humans primitive. And let them belive in the dark demonic age of anarchy.

The original Garsan feared the ruins. Demons will eat the soul of the one who gets lost there. Nobody wants to lose the soul.

Scary Fairy Tail for aborigines.

A few peaceful animals, predators, and complete wildness what current Ulga finds. It's still difficult to evade death through. I am alone. I can't do it forever.

Damn those Jaffa.

How in the world I am going to leave this barbarian world now? After the second week, I discover a man-made tunnel under the surface. It leads to the subterranean complex under the ruined city.

Its state is good. Nothing will collapse on my head. Probably.

Oh my. There is electricity. The announcement confirms by active lighting at some locations. Maybe I will uncover useful stuff inside this old complex.

And I did.

The hall I reached contains a holographic projection. An illusionary human. It speaks in the Old Language of victorian people. It repeats: "System failure: sensor data are not available. Hailing the repair team...".

"Who are you?" I ask in the Old Language.

It moves its sight to my direction.

"I'm an emergency governor of Victopus. A specially trained artificial intelligence. My mission is to manage Victopus while another establishment is not operative."

"Sounds crazy. As I assume, Victopus is that completely devastated outdated city above."

"Status upgraded. Thank you."

"What?"

"My code dictates me to check city status before making any managing processes. Since the Great Invasion, I have been unable to do it because of the sensors' malfunction. Moreover, my human overlords did not unlock the permission to act on the level 'independent ' before the moment when they died. Thanks to you I have confirmation that Victiya no longer exists."

"Aaand" I stepped back in the rising alert.

"I've got full access. I will free Victoria from the alien invaders."

Wow.

The Emergency Governor registered me as a Victiya citizen after a little interview. Ulga's people were descendants of ancient Victorians. Rightful successors.

The underground complex had a stealth system, which helped hide from goa'uldian scanners. The whole structure immediately started repairing itself. Deep production facilities began to manufacture items, gadgets, materials, and etc.

Soon there were robots that walk everywhere.

This AI gave me a room to live in. Machines synthesized food, clean water by the special chemical reactor. Well, that is fascinating.

My personal robotic assistant offered me to visit a finally repaired medical center. Ulga did not know about healthcare absolutely. So I definitely need to check myself.

All medical services are free to citizens. An automatic doctor healed my new body. When everything was done, I suddenly discovered that, as the only one citizen, I have admission to use top-secret options.

They can improve my organisms to superhuman condition. Better reception, better reaction, better strength, better vitality, better intelligence, better regeneration, better dexterity, longer lifespan, and more.

Request the improving procedure.

"Are you sure?" machine inquires.

"Of course!"

Come on! Why I should not?

"Please stay still"

*"""*

Magnificent felling. I am so much better than I was before. It's ridiculous how normal humans can live without improvements.

I believe that I can match a jaffa warrior in physical quality now. My enlightened mind may be on the level of a genius like Rodney MacKay or Samantha Carter. I am fast. My reception is astonishing.

Amazing!

I am a superior being! Whahaha!!

Ahem...

Back to reality.

The AI let me use computers alongside with virtual reality devices. The flow of time was accelerated inside the virtual world. There I learned a lot about everything that I need.

Victoria had been battling against the Goa'uld for ages. Unfortunately, the local System Lady called Morrigan managed to destroy this formidable civilization through a fake peace agreement.

Anyway.

The Emergency Governor started final preparations in order to librate the homeworld and to save the local population from alien occupation. Soon or later, worldwide war will shake Victoria once more.

It's time to move somewhere else.

Machines did not restrict my freedom. I just went out. The automatic doctor implanted to my organism marvelous naquadah. This element gave me the ability to control goa'uldian technologies such as an invisibility glove.

Thanks to almost unlimited access I searched the secret section of the complex where I found this rare gadget as an old times trophy. They even allowed me to take it. And not only.

*"""*

The almighty gods exclusively chose them. They are honorable vessels of sinless essences of future generations' gods. Gifted by inhuman power. Trained in the way of fighting. They are Jaffa.

Jaffa are not humans. Jaffa is the will of heavens itself.

Lord Khaoyk placed his holy headquarters on the planet. The first major duty of Jaffa is to protect their god. As much as is to protect his domain and bring his wise rule to fewer humans.

That's why jaffa garrisons were attributed to slave camps.

Three ha'tak motherships patrol Victoria's space. Tens lesser al'kesh ships do the same. On the ground dozens of tel'tak shuttles landed.

It was a normal day. Jaffa watched over slaves. They did not notice the intruder who sneaked to the garrison fortress. Because of invisibility cloak.

Intruder hiddenly got to the board of tel'tak shuttle. The tel'tak flew to the sky confusing jaffa. Then jumped to hyperspace.


	2. Providance

They will be chasing me. No one should steal from god.

Thankfully, I've studied hi-jacking courses on virtual reality. It was specially designed for situations when interacting with 'enemy ships' like tel'tak occurs. A few wonderful tricks will help me in hiding for weeks.

So what next?

I didn't think very much about it.

What is the current time period, anyway?

Simple slave Garsan of Ulga tribe didn't hear anything referring to the outside galaxy. It may be still Ra's age or my not.

I have to gather relevant information. That's the second goal. The first goal is survival. It sounds not bad. The third goal -- let it be -- is to get a normal spaceship without the tracking issue.

What about if I will build my new ship by myself? I always dreamed of having a personal BC-304 battlecruiser, a nice replica of the legendary Dedalus. Why not?

In order to achieve it, I need to obtain schemes and manufacturing means. But how? Let's think in regards to it.

*"""*

It can't be a coincidence. Galaxy is an extremely vast void. So goes to the multiverse thing mixed with the uncertainty of space-time parameters.

Would someone kind answer me how the hell seemingly random location suddenly led tel'tak to in front of debris of fragmented Dedalus class battlecruiser? Sensors had even picked life signals floating at distance not far away from here. I have a strong feeling that they are not usual crew members.

Someone definitely manipulates the events. Gues ascended beings responsible. Who else can be?

I'm part of a big game. Or not. Well, it always possible to face very odd circumstances. Yeah... always possible.

Directed tel'tak to life sings. Now I see. Humans in spacesuits. They are protected by force field produced by fighter F-302. Not normal F-302.

Inside cabin -- two pilots. I recognize them as Cornel Mitchell and Cornel Carter.

What a story encoded behind?

Oh, they are hailing me in goa'uldian.

"_This is Cameron Mitchell to tel'tak. We need assistance. Please respond._"

I suppose that I am going to help them.

"This is Garsan of Ulga from tel'tak to Cameron Mitchell. What are Tau'ri doing here?"

"_Do you know who we are, Garsan?_" Cornel Mitchell surprises.

"Yes. It's obvious that your ship was Tau'ri in design. Why are you asking?"

"_Hard to answer..._"

Samantha Carter answers instead.

"_It's strange that you know about our design, Garsan of Ulga, since we are from another version of this reality. Where did you see Tau'ri?_"

Shit.

"I... I didn't know this. I've been living in an isolated world until a day ago. It's just... complicated."

"_We will gladly listen to your story after you will help us_."

My mistake.

"Hold on!"

*"""*

It was a diversion. SG-1 squad magically overcame the destruction of Apollo thanks to the modified F-302 fighter with shielding tech and MARK V portable naquadah reactor. Ridiculously fortunate guys. Meanwhile, the whole Apollo crew died in an explosion.

SG-1 told me that System Lord Baal altered the timeline. They tried to stop him. Failed. Apollo withstood the continuum rewriting only because of entering hyperspace. So as I did. Maybe.

The explanation of my unusual knowledge generously appeared from nothing. I am not complaining. It is all hyperspace fault.

SG-1 planned to fix the timeline. Again. They thanked me for helping. And immediately asked for additional help. To do everything they required my tel'tak.

To say 'no'?

If they will be successful therefore reality will be rewritten. Again. Dear God, why did I help them in the first place? Technically speaking, they want to erase everyone here. Every person that was born due to the alteration.

I said to them that. They are now in a quite conflicted mood. What will they select?

*"""*

The tough dispute emerged between Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell in the transporter rings' room.

"What is the difference?! We will kill billions or even trillions of innocent individuals to selfishly restore our timeline!" Jackson shouts.

"We have the duty, Daniel! And we must choose in the best interest of the only one our homeworld! Plus our allies!"

"We. Had. The. Duty. Don't you see that we did have failed to stop Baal?! Our homeworld vanished! The whole known universe changed! There is no right to do it again! No one has the right to alter history!"

Hours later they makes the decision.

Finally.

SG-1 wants vengeance. They will not 'fix' anything.

*"""*

If I hope to get a BC-304 scheme, friendship with SG-1 is a good start. Under the guidance of Samantha Carter, we reviewed tel'tak equipment, adding a line of fast advancements and deleting tracking components. Plenty of details were extracted from the modified F-302 and the debris.

Always a pleasure to work with professionals.

"You can control goa'uldian interface" Teal'c notes to me, while we are collecting crystals from the retractable panel on the wall.

He suspects.

"Naquadah in my blood."

"Indeed?"

I'm not a goa'uld. Damn it.

"My people have good biotechnologies. I'm improved human."

Teal'c accepted the definition. He is not going to kill me on where I stand, presumingly speaking. Praise the Sun. It's better to support them in the slaughtering of Baal as soon as possible.

Doctor Jackson sounds interest: "Garsan of Ulga, what can you tell us about your people?"

*"""*

Sure that will benefit. Rather than me, SG-1 knew what to do. For example, the Vala's awareness of the astrography greatly aids in moving through the galaxy. Doctor Jackson is able to easily recollect thousands of stargate addresses at a rapid pace. Cornel Carter is way more qualified than me on scientific topics.

I follow them for now.

Our first step was a improvised scouting. Sam made tel'tak much faster, stealthy, and sensitive. We entered Baal's space. Well, it was his space before the alteration. SG-1 expected to find him or something that eill lead to him.

If continuum charged, does it mean that Baal is Superior System Lord or something in such a manner?

We've discovered a small colony named Uruk, which was part of the Baal's domain. Locals didn't see their masters often. SG-1 created the impression that they are goa'uldian heralds. Aborigines acknowledged the heralds. Then locals told everything.


	3. Nothing does matter

Several weeks of clear scouting gives an image. The known galaxy habitats are involved in the great confrontation caused by suspicious Baal's missing. Superior System Lady Ketesh fights against the rebellion, where central powers concentrated in the hands of Chronos. Officially, goa'uldian rebels blame her in the assassination.

Of course, they don't care about Baal. It's a classic clash for supremacy. As usual. A little investigation indicates, the whole crisis began five hundred years ago when poor Baal refused to politely share his scientific knowledge with nice colleges. The extraordinary technologies gained through time adventuring lifted him into the political Olympus. Why he would share? He is not an idiot.

A day later Ketesh announced that Baal did not feel good. Some sort of illness. Suddenly. She is up to change.

Highly likely, Baal is dead or somehow isolated himself from Ketesh's pure love and had been incapable to do anything since the coup.

By the way, according to Carter's calculations, the current year is 2503. We are in a distant future.

Well, it is stunning.

Vala is shocked most of ours. She was the host of Ketesh after all.

None of the aborigines ever heard about Tau'ri beyond the common legends. It appears that Tau'ri did not find stargate. Baal did not touch the planet either. For safety, probably.

There were no replicators' invasion, no Anubis's comeback, and no Ori's arrival. Why did not? Mystery, at least for the two incidents.

The technological level of the Goa'ulds is in the 1990s stage (mostly) due to the effects of Baal's monopoly policy. That's is good news.

SG-1 intends to examine the crisis further. They do want to be sure that Baal is finished. Meanwhile, Vala wills to free another version of herself no matter what. I think that SG-1 will be working on the downfall of the Goa'uld Empire as previously. Some ideas fly in the air already.

*"""*

A day later. SG-1 decided to move forward on their own.

On a garden planet, my tel'tak hovers over the hill where the ring of stargate stands. Under the shuttle, a group of people walks around.

Cameron Mitchell tells me: "Garsan, we owe you a great debt. You really saved our asses. That's the first reason. The second reason is that you supported us in scouting and moreover changed our minds about the alteration issue. We do not murder innocents. So. How can we pay the debt? Any thoughts?"

"Well, you can give something if you insist on it."

"What is it?"

"Don't attempt to be tactlessness. But... When I saw Tau'ri ship for the first time I've acquired a little dream."

"Sam" Mitchell turns to a teammate.

What is going on?

Samantha Carter gives me a data crystal mysteriously smiling.

"Somehow I knew that you will ask it," she explains.

"It wasn't hard to notice that you experience the amazement towards a Dedalus class cruisers," Daniel Jackson points, correcting his glasses.

"You've been talking about the Dedalus class a lot, Garsan of Ulga," Teal'c adds a coin with a stoic facial expression.

Ahem... Yeap. I certainly did.

"I manually withdrew the BC-304 schemes for you. It lacks the asgardian components because we have no moral permission to provide asgardian tech to anyone. I bet that you are more than capable to easily replace the absences by goa'uldian components." Sam informs.

Holy shit!

"You simply gift the schemes to a foreigner?" I don't believe.

"Yeah." Cameron carelessly nods.

"Big bosses will not punish us." Vala shakes shoulders. "So why not, darling?"

"I... I... am very happy... I mean... thank you very much for your kindness... You know... You might just ignore my request..."

"Stay safe, fellas" Cameron friendly knocks on my shoulder.

After goodbyes, SG-1 footed through the activated gate. Maybe we will meet again.

*""""*

A sense of amusement blinded me. I didn't notice that SG-1 farewelled to only one friend in this new alien timeline. It wasn't goodbye. They are damaged inside. Everyone and everything they knew is no longer existent.

They are on the route of self-destruction.

Will I stop them?

It's impossible.

I can't heal their souls.

Who am I? A random person.

Let's hope nothing bad will take place.

Have to focus on the goals.

*"""*

How to construct a sci-fi spaceship?

I finished the incomplete schemes via the implementation of goa'uldian technology like Carter guided. Sadly, Asgardian techs will not be on my ship. Can't change it.

I am very excited still.

In virtual reality, I well learned robotics. That's why I am going to use robots as a working force. First of all, need to be build them.

Where a space traveler can effortlessly mine a bunch of resources? The situation is obvious. Nowhere. Revealed deposits of precious resources belong to space powers.

I am not in a position to attack even the miserable Khaoyk's realm.

This means I have to discover new deposits on my own. It will take quite a time.

*"""*

I started wandering around in an uncharted region a week ago. According to the shuttle's database, this space is not part of the Goa'uld Empire. It's unlikely to encounter goa'ulds here.

Carter's improvements added a great measure of perceptiveness to the tel'tak's sensors. I've been scanning new worlds and asteroids with comfort.


	4. Production

**Hi. Does someone wish to be beta for my fic?** **I don't know English well.**

* * *

Finally! I have found resources!

Recently, I began to worry about the whole initiative because of the limited amount of supplies that continues dropping. It will be enough for half of the month.

I am the lucky bastard to discover a moon rich with naquadah, trinium, platinum, iridium, and plenty of rare elements at once. Bet that the moon is extraordinary. Can't complain. The moon orbits the lone icy planet which is located at an interstellar zone. There is no one to collect its prizes.

Going to name the planet the Icy One. The moon will be the Big Chest.

Let it be.

The Big Chest is a monolithic sphere of rocks. And it's totally mine.

Okay. How am I planning to extract resources? I have recalled the information.

*"""*

Tel'tak lands on the surface of the Big Chest where a deposit is. And scales its plasma shield's bubble to the diameter of fifty meters. Shuttle's life support systems generate a breathable atmosphere inside the bubble. Tel'tak's gateway opens letting me leave outside. A box-like victorian device is In my hands.

I carefully place it on the ground.

This is a portable fabricator. By my command, it transforms to a cubic structure which has the size of a compact house. It has a look of a universal factory. I connect the fabricator to tel'tak's energy generator through a cable. This fabulous technology is operational now.

I go back to my shuttle.

First of all, I order the fabricator to produce a humanoid robot of the worker model. My commands transmit via wireless subspace communicator. I operate on the pilot console.

The fabricator has a standard portion of the built-in resources to make it. Ten minutes later I have one worker.

Nice.

Alongside with the mechanical worker, I gather a bunch of advanced rubbish accumulated while the SG-1's scouting and this long carried inside the evac capsules. We put it in the fabricator's utilization segment. Fabricator disposals the rubbish to a usable state.

An hour later I have seven mechanical workers in total.

Sweet.

Have a feeling as if I've been creating an eternal space empire or something at this grade.

The deposit laid under our feet at a hundred meters. By my order, workers transform their arms to pickaxes and heads to split the ground. A day later a cave had been formed, where my tireless robotic minions started mining veins. They obtain orbs, minerals, etc. After that, the transportation of this valuable junk to the fabricator goes on.

Forty minions are done.

The only problem is energy. I need to recharge robots periodically, draining my generator which is not bottomless.

That's why I will build a compact energy station. The fabricator produces details. Twenty minions combine the details, making some sort of mechanical cylindric structure five meters tall. This is a victorian naquadah nuclear reactor. New power source.

I placed the power station at little distance from landed tel'tak. Minions are instructed to automatically recharge their batteries there.

Let's continue.

We produced another set of items. It is purposed for upgrading the portable fabricator to the next structural stage. Minions compile from everything a victorian mini-factory. It's a multistorey cubical facility capable of mass production at a higher level.

After an hour mini-factory creates a few robotic harvesting worms. They will be collecting underground resources from this point. My harvesting worms go to the depths, eating and filtring mattery in real time.

*"""*

It's been two weeks of infrastructure deploying. Today I've got the following:

• thousands of worker minions;

• hundreds of harvesting worms;

• hundreds of energy drones (flying robots that recharge my units and my buldings too);

• hundreds of gravity clouds (Gravity cloud is a little swam of ball-like gravitational emitters developed for much faster, much effective transportation and for assistance in some kinds of works);

• nine mini-factories;

• nine compact power stations;

• seven storehouses;

• one biochemical hub (it synthesizes food and water using harvested materials).

Meanwhile, worker minions proceeded to compose a constructing dock projected by me to forge BC-304. It's wonderful how much only one human can achieve thanks to the robotic force.

*"""*

Victoria's civilization was indeed formidable. Looking at gravity clouds, I see vast potential. Though they move very slow, they can affect almost everything with mass. Transport items, elements, details, buildings, units, and etc.

I am in my construction dock. Inside the observation chamber.

I watch that machines compile my dream, my BC-304. Working minions (alongside with details) fly in every direction taken by gravity clouds.

The process is in the final phase. Soon I will taste my first ride. Can't wait. Hands tremble because of worried excitement. Will it fly? Is nothing incorrect?

Wait a minute!

How will I name my spaceship?!

Why did I not think about it before?!

Oh, shit!

God damn it...

Relax. It is not late... I have to consider the options.

Soooooooooo...

The name will be...

Dedalus.

No.

Odyssey.

No!

Apollo.

NO!

Korolev.

Come on! Where is my originality?!

It is almost complete!

It should not happen like that!

Okay! Okay! I think I've got it!

"Your name is Qwerty!"

I command my new robotic assistant to convey my will thorough our subspace network. Robots will place the perfect name on the corpus of my cool battle cruiser. I'm happy.


End file.
